Android and Death
by FlyingShibaInu
Summary: She was a machine and he was a student. They were that only for a short moment, and then they weren't.


**A/N: The story line was rearranged and I'm not too sure why I did that, but I did it. Let's assume SEES adviser went along with it until the new student appeared and reviewed himself. **

* * *

Yes, she almost died once.

It was ten years ago on the bridge. She was doing her mission. She fought it with her remaining energy. Her systems were shutting down one by one. Then, everything faded. That was all she could remember.

So many details had lost in her attempt to keep the electricity, to let her awareness running on standby for as long as possible. Even if she were to be reactivated, she wouldn't be herself, she thought.

She didn't want to shut down.

If she didn't do this, she would be a different mind, but being on standby had cost her a price, her memory.

Lost with the memory was her newfound sensation, a feeling.

...

"You are no good," Aigis said, getting between the new student and her leader. "You are dangerous."

"Angry already? I'm sorry." The new student seemed to be disappointed. He was hurt. "I didn't mean to steal your place-"

"Leave," Aigis said.

He raised his eyebrows. He was confused with her action. He walked away to a safe distance. They were safe. The unidentified feeling was gone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her leader's. He could notice something wrong from her, she knew. No need for a reminder, she could feel something wrong within herself.

She walked away too. He let her.

She was a machine with a clear purpose. Lately, her codes kept making more codes. Useless, messy codes that she couldn't understand. She had never experienced these, but she felt like it was hers. Somehow, she knew. She knew where she had to go to understand.

...

This feels familiar, Aigis thought.

The new student was there. He was aware even though the sky was green. He looked at her, still having a curious face. "Now I know why I was disappointed. Something in you was missing… but it is back now."

Something in me?

"Don't you remember?" He asked.

She decided it did not matter and aimed her finger guns at him.

"Woah." A barrier formed around him. Bullets fell down. They couldn't reach. Nothing could. "I thought we're here to talk."

She lowered her gun. Something in her was missing, but something in him had filled. She had no chance.

"I might have to get it back the hard way?" He asked himself. "Yes, I'll get it back."

An earthquake, or that was what she heard.

A vacuum, or the lack of power to resist.

She found herself kneeling on her ground. Her legs had given up. Her legs had crumbled. She couldn't lift a finger. Her joints…

"Maybe I went too far." He had a troubled look. He turned around and was about to fly away, but then he heard footsteps.

Her leader.

She wobbled, and his arms caught her. It should be the opposite. She shouldn't be protected.

She… felt.

It's going to be okay. She let herself rested. She should still be herself when she woke up.

...

No. She did not like this. Her guns were to protect, not to destroy, not to be pointed at the leader. It was like being covered. She was something and she was somewhere. She was simply blindfolded.

The leader.

She looked into his eyes, and that's all it took for her to resist.

She shot her bullets at the restrains. Her teammates dropped down. Her creator wielded her around with a remote control. How unfair. The dog came out of the tower and tackled him. The remote slid away to a safe distance.

That man, the adviser of their group, the chairman, the scientist, her creator, was pointing the gun at their leader. That man hated them. He hated their leader. They were both dear to her. She made a choice. It was the leader she should protect.

Her creator's fingers moved and so did hers. It was a slight hesitation. She was not efficient enough.

When she thought the leader would get hurt, her owner was in front of him. He took the bullet for the leader. Her creator fell off the building. But her owner, the owner of this organization that created her, was dead. His daughter was crying. The leader could only pay respect for the man that had shielded him. This man had died because of her, of him, or perhaps of the sin in his name.

Aigis looked down the building where he fell. She killed her creator. She wished she didn't have to.

...

The leader was here again. He told her about the new student, Death.

She wondered who she was. She wondered if their decision was right. Will it affect her? She wondered even that.

On that fateful night, they fought.

When it seemed hopeless, a miracle happened. They won. He won.

How come the sensor could not sense him?

They saw him. They ran to him. It was blurry for a moment. It was so much. So important. It had so much meaning.

Then it faded.

...

She remembered, and she was glad she was alive like them. She could be there for him. She wanted to always be.

He looked at her as if to tell her something. It slipped through her fingers.

She felt that it was life.


End file.
